Everybody Has Secrets
by Tamzi
Summary: Meet the HCC residents and follow them as the old welcome the new and they all adjust to student life. Watch as dark secrets come to life and passions are set alight. And people say students are boring.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The only things that I own here are any of my own ideas and OC's I dream up, I am not the brain behind Hollyoaks and I have no involvement in the making and production of the television series, sadly. Prologue 

College is meant to be the best time of your life. It's meant to be the time you really find yourself and make those friends for life. For some college is heaven and for others it's hell. It depends on whether you love being in a strange town, crammed into a flat that's too small with a bunch of people you've never met, or people you want to forget. You're in this whole new place, left to fend for yourself and you've got to get through it, you have to survive, it isn't as easy at looks. This is all before you get to know your fellow students properly. The people you must live with for the next three years. The people you have to trust. The people who may have your life in their hands. These people may not be what they seem though; you never know the secrets they hide. Everyone's got a secret.

The car was going too fast, they all knew it was, but they couldn't stop, it was too late. They were slowing, they knew that much. They could all see the dial dropping down. 100mph, 90 mph, but it was still too fast. The car was just going too fast. They could try and swerve, but that had just as much danger. If they went left, there was about a 99 chance they were going to smash into a tree and probably die. _80mph_. Right, across a lane of traffic and down an embankment onto a train track. Straight-ahead, _70mph_, right into the giant lorry heading for them. They knew they only had a few seconds left before impact, yet time seemed to slow, as the giant lorry moved closer. They could see the driver signalling for them to move and they wanted to, but it was too dangerous, no matter what it would be dangerous. By now though, it would be too late to swerve, they'd still be hit. They were all strapped in, but hitting a lorry at that speed, a seatbelt wouldn't make much difference. They hadn't seen the lorry at first, they hadn't noticed the car swerving, straight into a lane of traffic going the other way. None of them had been had been paying attention, they were arguing. All of them glaring at each other. He'd just taken his eyes off the road for a couple of seconds that was it, that was all. Then he'd turned back and they all screamed. He'd slammed on the brakes and the tyres had let out a deafening screech, but they all knew it was too late. They were all screaming, terrified. None of them were ready to die. They saw the lorry was only 2 metres away, if that. Joe and Zoë would take the impact; they'd be lucky to survive. The others might make it, they hoped they would, but they all knew, Joe and Zoë included, that the two in the front would be lucky to see the light of day again. With that, the bright red ford escort smashed into the 100 tonne lorry. They heard Zoë scream and then it went black.

A/N: Hi, this is my first HO fic and I know it's not brilliant, but hopefully you'll like it. I know this chapters a bit short, but it was just a small prologue. I promise the rest will be longer. Drop me a review if you want, it would be greatly appreciated. Mucho Gracias.

xxx


	2. Welcome to Hollyoaks

A/N: At bottom

Start of September 2006 (Back in time: pre-crash)

Disclaimer: The only things that I own here are any of my own ideas and OC's I dream up, I am not the brain behind Hollyoaks and I have no involvement in the making and production of the television series, sadly. 

"So this is the great Hollyoaks Community College, hmmm?" Kris muttered to himself as he stared up at the dull building, which would be his home for the next three years.

"Yeah great isn't it" a sarcastic voice replied next to him. He spun round to face a tall, blonde girl, who had an exceptionally large rucksack on her back and was carrying two cardboard boxes, one that had a rolled up poster sticking out of it.

"Want some help?" Kris asked, figuring it would be best to be polite, anyway she seemed okay, not like that other group he'd spotted earlier.

"Nah, it's alright. Think I've got it all. You look like you've got enough stuff yourself." she said with a small laugh.

"Too true!" Kris smiled, as he stared at the boxes he himself was lugging. "I'm Kris by the way, Kris Fisher." He would have attempted to stick out a hand, but that would have been tricky in his current situation.

"I'm Zoë, Zoë Carpenter. Fresh from down south and ready to adjust to life in Chester. Which I probably won't." she joked. They both laughed before heading in doors together. A dark-haired boy opened the door for them and they both turned to thank him.

"Thanks. I'm Kris and this is Zoë. Both new here."

"I'm Will Hackett, new here to." He gave them, what could be assumed as his attempt at a smile.

"I think that's our group." Zoë nodded her head in the vague direction of a mass of students, who were all gathering at set of double doors. As the three of them headed over, another three students pushed past them, their hands full of shopping. They then barged through the mass of new students, with one of the girls muttering a quick "Sorry," every so often. They eventually reached the double doors and walked through.

"Thanks for that." Kris shouted out over the crowd, but it didn't appear they heard as the door shut behind them and they disappeared.

"Probably in a rush.," Zoë said, trying to explain their behaviour, "Don't want to be trapped in a sea of freshers, I know next year I'll be avoiding them or just barging through."

"True," muttered Will, "Shall we go over and join them?"

The three freshers headed over to the throng of students. Just as they arrived an older woman appeared in front of them.

"I'm Maria and I work on admin here at HCC. If you have any problems just come and find me. Most of the older students know where I am. Now in your welcome packs, which were sent out at the start of August. You should have been told which flat in the halls, you would be staying in. You can stay there for a year and some second years also manage to get flats, but the last of the third-years left yesterday I believe."

"What flat are you guys in?" Zoë asked

"3A," both Kris and Will muttered back in reply.

"Same here, just pray we don't have any second-years with us."

Maria continued speaking as the noise died down, "Most of you will be in groups of four for the flat sharing. However rooms 1C, 1E, 2B, 3D and 4A, have each got two second-year students sharing as well. Flat 3A, one of the students, a Mr Zak Ramsey, called last week to inform us he is taking a place at another college. That means it will just be the three of you in the flat, but I'm sure you won't mind."

Will, Kris and Zoë turned to each other, after they had suddenly sprung to attention when they heard their flat mentioned, and shared a smile. A flat between only three people, plus no second years, brilliant.

"The number of bedrooms needed in each flat have been unlocked and the rest will remain locked unless needs be. Now if you follow me, I'll lead you to your rooms. We have got student mentors who signed up last year and it will be their job to show you around campus and let you get a feel for the place." (A/N: Joe, Jess and Olivia are not mentors)

"Just what we need, some stuck up older student showing us around acting like they know it all." Will muttered.

"They probably won't be that bad," Kris sighed, "If they are, we ditch them."

The group started to dwindle down as groups of students were dropped of at their new homes.

"Right, Christopher Fisher, Zoë Carpenter and William Hackett. This is flat 3A."

The three of them trundled towards the front door. The paint around the doorframe was peeling off and the number three was hanging off.

"Hope it's not this bad inside." Kris laughed.

Just as Maria went to place the key in the lock, loud music echoed out into the hallway. It was coming from flat 3A. The three freshers looked to Maria confused. They'd told they weren't sharing with anyone else. Maria placed the key in the lock and opened the door and the students peered in. They were greeted with the sight of three students, familiar ones at that, the ones that had pushed passed them in the foyer. A tall dark-haired man and a girl with dark skin and jet-black hair were in the kitchen, cooking what smelt like bacon, while a tall brunette girl, lounged on the sofa reading the latest OK!

"Jessica Harris, Joseph Spencer and Olivia Johnson, what the HELL is going on?" Maria shouted over the music. She'd turned bright red and she looked furious. As Maria was shouting, Zoë had frozen. No way. It had to be a different Joe Spencer. There were plenty in the world, but as he turned around, she knew it was him. Joe Spencer, the boy that had broken her heart in school and then gone off to college. Hollyoaks to be exact. The three older students turned around and Olivia reached out to turn off the radio. They all looked ashamed.

"Well are you going to answer me? Why are you here? You were meant to leave yesterday." Maria looked like at that second she could kill them.

Joe started to walk towards Maria, "You see the thing is Maria,"

"You come any closer Joe Spencer and I'll wallop you so hard you'll be seeing stars till next month!"

He jumped back.

"What Joe is trying to say Maria," Olivia explained, "is that we have nowhere to go. Jess tried to sort out a flat, but there isn't one, well not one we can afford. If we left yesterday, we'd have spent last night on the streets. In the cold."

Joe, Olivia and Jessica knew they'd got her right away. They could see it on their face, she was now smiling.

"I guess you're right and there is room. Alright guys, I'm trusting you. This year I want no trouble. No drawing on walls, no late night parties, no vicious fights and definitely no coffins!" The last one she said while staring at Joe. Zoë looked confusedly at Joe 'long story' he mouthed, before putting on his best innocent face for Maria. He obviously hadn't recognised her and it would stay that way for as long as possible, but of course in Hollyoaks things don't stay quiet for long.

"You'll be sharing the flat with three freshers. There are enough rooms. Jessica, Joe and Olivia, meet Kris Fisher, Will Hackett and Zoë Carpenter."

This time Joe did a double take as he stared at Zoë. His jaw dropped open. _'No way can that be Zoë, I mean she's thin and gorgeous. Okay that sounds mean to the Zoë I knew but no way can they be the same person, that was her name though, Zoë Carpenter and she does look like her, kind of. Oh God this cannot be good.' _

"Enjoy your time in Hollyoaks," Maria told them looking at the new students, "and if they give you any trouble," she now looked pointedly at the older students, who had put on their sweetest smiles, "or if you need any help, come and find me."

As she headed for the door, Joe called out,

"Goodbye Maria, A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He flashed her his best smile as he said this.

She smiled, "Bye Joe." With that she shut the door and ushered the rest of freshers on.

"Welcome to hell," Jess said with a laugh as she led them into the main living area. "You want the grand tour?"

"Sure," Kris replied looking amused.

"Now remember to keep up, the tour is quite long and tiring." Olivia laughed. The freshers dropped their bags and boxes and started to move along with Jess, Joe and Olivia.

"Lounge." Jess pointed to the lounge.

"Kitchen." Joe pointed to the kitchen.

"My room." Olivia pointed to her room.

"My room." Jess pointed to her room.

"Spare room." Joe pointed to the spare room.

"Joe's room." Olivia pointed to Joe's room.

"Spare room." Jess pointed to another spare room.

"Boiler." Joe pointed to the cupboard containing the boiler.

"Bathroom 1." Olivia pointed to the first bathroom.

"Bathroom 2." Jess pointed to the second bathroom.

"Final spare room." Joe pointed to the final spare bedroom.

"That's the end of the tour. Ta-Dah! Hopefully you remember all of that, we're not doing it again." Olivia said to them.

"Thanks for that. Anyway for introductions, I'm Kris."

"Zoë."

"Will."

"Jessica."

"Olivia."

"Joe."

"You guys want any help shifting your stuff? Looks like you got enough."

Everyone turned to stare at the piles of rucksacks, bags and boxes that had collected in the lounge.

"That would be great thanks." Zoë replied.

"Cool and if you want later we were planning to go to the SU-Bar, you can come along if you want, get to know you all better." Olivia offered.

"That would be good actually, haven't had a drink in a while." Will said. He caught Olivia's eye and they both blushed and looked away.

Later after the new students had got settled, all six relaxed in their rooms, getting lost in their own thoughts.

'_This place seems nice. It may not be Oxford University, but that's what I wanted to escape from. It's not too challenging here and everyone seems okay. I just want to keep my head down and avoid being recognised, though that doesn't seem likely here, they don't seem like the type to watch Countdown. Plus that Olivia girl seems sweet, that's a good bonus,'_ Will thought to himself as he unpacked his books.

'_That Will boy is really good looking. I think he likes me, but we've only know each other five minutes, but there was something in his eye, a spark. I won't do anything yet, I'll wait and see how things pan out."_ Olivia sighed to herself as she sorted through her bag, trying to find her phone to tell her mum housing had been sorted.

'_Non-Judgemental people. Just the type I can stand. I always hate people like that, judge you on first look. I can't help but wonder what's going on between that guy, Joe and Zoë. They both seem to do a double take when they saw each other. I guess it will come out eventually, everything always does sadly,'_ Kris reflected as he sorted through the boxes, looking at the extra stuff his mum had put in.

'_That Will guy's is so cute. The strong and silent type. He's got a bit of the moody thing going on. I could have some fun with him,' _Jessica laughed to herself as she sorted through her wardrobe, looking for the best dress for tonight.

'_I can't believe he's here. Shit. I come from Devon up to Chester, that's like what 250 miles. You don't really expect to bump into your ex, the guy that broke your heart and you definitely don't expect to be in the same college, let alone the same flat! He's still just as good-looking as he was in school. Whoa, get a grip Zoë, remember this is Joe, the guy that broke you heart, the start of the problem. Get a grip girl.' _Zoë let out a sigh as she stood on her bed, putting up her Audrey Hepburn poster.

'Okay, so the girl whose heart you broke, is now sleeping three doors down from you. Brilliant Joe, you've really done well. Pat yourself on the back. She probably hates your guts. Look at what you chucked away, a gorgeous looking girl, who's probably lovely and the nicest person ever. Well done. You know what I suggest? Well of course you know I am your mind. Become friends with her, be nice to her, don't get intent on sleeping with her, it won't happen, just be friends, okay. Don't mess it up!' Joe turned over on his bed as he started to think about how he could show Zoë he wasn't still the swine he was in school.

A/N: I'd thought I'd tell you why I'm writing this story, apart from the fact I love HO, have you ever had a time in your life, where everything is going well and suddenly there's a bang and it's all going wrong. Well I just got a whole series of 'bangs' during the past two weeks, one being off two of my supposed friends. Anyway I'm writing this as it's a great way to escape the problems I've currently got on my mind. Review if you want.

xxx


	3. The SUBar

_Disclaimer: The only things that I own here are any of my own ideas and OC's I dream up, I am not the brain behind Hollyoaks and I have no involvement in the making and production of the television series, sadly._

3A was quiet that afternoon. All 6 students were locked in their rooms thinking. Every one of them had things running through their heads. Problems, challenges, issues they each knew they'd have to face. As the clock told the students it was 6 O'clock, they each started to emerge. Jessica was first out, with her phone clamped to her ear. She headed over to the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple out of the bowl. Just as she headed for the couch, Joe dive bombed onto it and grinned up to her. Olivia then emerged from her room, absorbed in her thoughts still. She failed to notice Jessica who was now lying on a beanbag, frowning at Joe. Olivia stumbled over Jessica and landed flat on the floor. Jessica jumped up to apologise, but before she had a chance to say sorry, she found herself being hit in the face by a cushion.

"So that's how you want to play it, is it?"

Jessica grabbed another cushion off the sofa and proceeded to whack Olivia hard over the head with it.

"That's it, this is war!" Olivia shouted, before continuing her attack on Jessica. As the girls circled around Joe fighting, Joe sat there desperately trying not to laugh.

"You think it's funny do you?" Jessica asked as she stopped her attack on Olivia. Two seconds later, Joe was whacked around the head by a large cushion.

"Right!" he said as he jumped up, armed with his own cushion. The three students broke out into all out warfare. They ran around the flat, cushions flying everywhere. As their screams filled the flat, they failed to notice the three new students emerging from their rooms, looking rather bemused. Joe, Jessica and Olivia suddenly tumbled onto the floor and rolled around continuing the fight. Jess started to attack Joe, before he countered the attack, but hit Olivia instead. The fight seemed to have no way of stopping, but suddenly Joe looked up and noticed the freshers staring at them, trying not to laugh. He tapped Olivia and Jess and they all jumped up and smiled at the others.

"We're planning on going to the SU-Bar soon, come along if you want." Joe said to them, before they headed to their rooms.

"Joe, you've um got a feather in your hair." Zoë told him, with a light smile on her face. She reached up and pulled the feather out. She suddenly jumped back, realising what she was doing.

"Sorry," she muttered looking away embarrassed.

"I don't mind," he said "Look Zoë, about what happened at school, I'm sor..."

"Joe don't bother, you don't mean it." With that she walked away, leaving Joe alone in the corridor. He just wanted to apologise.

_7.00pm_

Kris sat at the bar in the kitchen munching on a banana. He tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for his fellow students to appear. He stood up, adjusted his skirt and went over to the bedrooms.

"Hurry up guys, some of us actually want to have a few drinks tonight."

With that the rest of the students started to appear. Will trudged out first.

"I'm not going." He said, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"Will you've got to come. It will be a laugh, you do know what that is don't you?" Kris asked him while laughing. He was met with a frown.

"Fine I'll come for one drink, but I'm not getting changed." Will demanded as he yanked his grey Greenday t-shirt down. As he did this, Olivia walked out. She looked great in a tight red top and a pair of black pilot shorts. Will's face suddenly lit up as she appeared.

"We ready to go?" she asked smiling. She flopped down on the sofa and Will joined her.

"We would be if Jess, Joe and Zoë hurried up!" Kris exclaimed.

As the words left his mouth, Jessica appeared from her room in an immensely short, shiny, silver dress.

"Anyone seen my lipgloss?" she asked, while flashing a flirtatious smile at Will.

"It's on the counter." Olivia said.

"Could you be a darling and get it for me?" Jess said with a simpering smile. As Olivia stood up, Jess took her seat and started chatting to Will, who responded with a few "yeah" and "mm."

"For Pete's sake, JOE AND ZOE HURRY UP!"

"Coming, coming." Joe called as he emerged from his room. He finished pulling his jacket on over his black shirt and strolled into the kitchen.

"Anyone seen my wallet?" he shouted as he hunted around the kitchen for it. As he was looking, Zoë finally emerged.

"Sorry, my mum was on the phone. Wanted to know everything was alright. My mum, always the worrier."

"That's completely normal Zoë, my mum's like that too. Had to call her earlier to let her know I wasn't sleeping on the streets." Olivia said as she retrieved Jess' lipgloss from behind the fruit bowl . "Here." She lobbed it across the room and Jess' caught it.

"I like your skirt Zoë," Olivia said as she walked across the room to rejoin the group. Zoë looked down at the denim miniskirt she was wearing, not noticing two of the guys staring as well.

"Thanks, I got it from that Jane Norman. Half price in the sale." Zoë smiled.

"If we're all dressed and done with the chitter chatter, can we please go? Some of us would like to finally get a drink, a proper one." Kris shouted as he strolled towards the door. The group started to move forwards. Zoë quickly grabbed her coat off the rack and yanked it on and stuffed the keys in her pocket. With that the group left 3A. They all started to clatter down the flights of stairs.

"Wouldn't the lift have been quicker?" Will asked, catching his breath.

"Broken," was all Joe muttered as they continued down. They eventually reached the foyer and headed outside.

"Which way?" Zoë asked, shielding her eyes from the setting sun.

"Left." The students headed in the general direction of the SU-Bar. As they slowly walked past Il Gnosh, they couldn't fail to notice O.B, who was standing outside looking nervous.

"Date?" Olivia asked him as she slipped her arms through Will's.

"Yep and I'm scared I'm about to be stood up. Don't know why she'd want to go out with me in the first place." O.B told them as he took a deep breath.

"Who's it with?" Jess questioned, just before she became distracted by the fact that Olivia and Will were now arm in arm.

"Mel."

"Mate don't worry, she's coming over now and she looks just as nervous as you. Good luck mate." Joe told him, before running to catch up with the freshers. As he looked back, he saw O.B handing a bouquet of roses to Mel, who smiled, before escorting her inside. He smiled.

"Oi Joe stop getting distracted. We know you've always fancied O.B, but he's taken now. Get over it." Olivia called to him.

"Oh shut up," He said as he lightly whacked her over the head. Finally the SU-Bar came into sight

"Doesn't look like much," Will said as he looked up with disdain at the building.

"Wait until you see inside," Olivia told him as she led him inside. Joe stood and held the door open for Zoë.

"Always the gentleman," She snorted as she walked through. Joe sighed, it was hopeless. Zoë Carpenter was a lost cause. Joe was giving up. The group sat down around the table.

"So what do you guys want to drink? It's on me." Joe asked them standing up.

"Beer."

"Beer."

"Beer."

"Beer."

"White wine."

"Right five beers and one white wine coming right up." With that Joe walked off to the bar. If he had looked towards the door he may have noticed a tall blonde walking in. As Joe paid for the drinks, the blonde noticed the group of students sitting in the corner.

"Jessica darling it's been a while." Jess looked up in shock.

"Oh God." Olivia muttered, she looked just as startled as Jessica. "What is Joe going to say?"

"Oh and Olivia too. How darling to see you too."

"What are you doing here Chelsea?" Jessica asked standing eye to eye with her.

"I don't see what it's got to do with you, Jessica." With that Chelsea sat down in Joe's seat. Just then Joe walked over to the table. Chelsea had her back to him and as Joe placed the drinks down on the table, he didn't notice her.

"Five beers and a white wine, all paid for. Don't say I'm not a gentleman." He said this with a purposeful glare at Zoë. Then he noticed the blonde in his seat.

"Chelsea?" he asked in pure shock.

"Pleased to see me Joe." She stood up and gave him a hug. Joe did not respond.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joe asked, he looked furious.

"Not pleased to see me baby?" she asked him smirking.

"Don't baby me! Tell me what you're doing here or piss off!"

"Well I thought we could give it another go. You and me were like the dream couple babes. Everyone said so. I want that again. You want that again. You know you do. We were the couple. I want that again, I need it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "You need me you know you do."

For a second he looked convinced. Then he pushed her off him and Chelsea fell to the floor.

"I don't need you and I never did. I was stupid to not realise straight away what a poisonous witch you were." Joe said it with such venom that the students looked shocked. "Fuck off back to underneath that slimy rock you appeared from and don't ever bother coming back. Get me?"

"If you think I'm going anywhere babes, you're very much mistaken. You've still got a grand of my money and I want it back. You give it to me and I'll get going sweetheart." With that she sat down in the seat again.

"Zoë, move up would you."

Zoë shifted up in her seat.

"So that's Zoë, the fat tramp in the pictures you've got. Right little ugly duckling."

"Shut up Chelsea, when are you going to stop being such a spiteful bitch?"

"Never darling, I know that's how you like me. Now about the little matter of my money. Where is it?"

"I don't have it. Why are you worried? You can get that off your precious daddy tomorrow if you just snap your fingers."

"But honey, I want my money. I want the money that made your eyes light up the minute you saw it. The money that made you the happiest man alive. Give it to me and I'll leave you and your little freaky friends alone."

"Well Chelsea love, I don't have the money. I don't have a penny of it anymore. So you can go away and leave me alone or go away and leave me alone, which one will it be?" Joe asked her, a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean you don't have my money?" She stood up and looked furious.

"I mean I don't have your money, any of it. Now you Chelsea were the biggest mistake of my life. So I want you to walk out of that door and never come back before I do something I'll regret." Joe told her standing up as well.

"Of course, wouldn't want to turn into your pathetic excuse for a father would you?" Chelsea asked, an evil grin playing on her lips. Joe suddenly stormed round to her side of the table. He had a look of thunder on his face. He grabbed Chelsea by her arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Joe get off, your hurting me!" she called. Joe roughly shoved outside and she fell down onto the steps.

"Don't bother to write bitch!" he told her plainly as he turned to head back into the bar.

"You'll regret this Joe Spencer, I'll get you for this, just you wait and see," Chelsea shouted to him as he closed the SU-Bar door, "I'll make sure you pay and your little friends too." With that Chelsea clambered into the waiting 4X4 and it sped off out of Hollyoaks.

Joe plonked himself down at the table and put his head in his hands. Why had he done that? He'd vowed not to be like his father, yet he'd just done, Oh God!

"Maybe we better leave him to it?" Kris whispered to the rest. The five of them stood up from the table.

"Actually I'll stay with him, if one person can get through to him it's me." Zoë told them.

"Excuse me, we've been his roommates for a year now. I think Olivia and I know him a bit better than you do. I mean you've known him what, not even 24 hours?" Jess whispered to Zoë. How dare that girl come in and act like she knew Joe better than his mates.

"Actually I've known him since he was a snotty-nosed school kid, who had a tendency to graze his knees while playing football. Somehow, I think I've known him longer," Zoë muttered to Jessica, with that she walked over to Joe.

"Let's leave them to it. Anyone up for a game of pool? Will?" Olivia asked them as they left Joe and Zoë at the table.

"Sure why not? Easy to beat a girl." Will said. The two linked arms and headed to the table. If looks could kill, Olivia would have dropped down dead right then after the evil Jess threw her way. It didn't go unnoticed by Kris. As the two took their seats at the bar, he asked her,

"If you like him so much, why don't you just tell him?"

"I don't fancy Will." Jess told him, a small frown appearing on her face as Will wrapped his arms around Olivia to show her how to play pool properly.

"See, you do. How did you know I wasn't talking about Joe or any other guy in this bar? You knew it was Will." Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up. Forget this, I'm going back to the flat." Jess grabbed her bag and stormed off.

_At the pool table_

"Looks like I'm winning. Thought it was easy to beat a girl Will!" Olivia said smiling as she potted another red.

"Olivia, be quiet. See you knew how to play this all along, you didn't need my help at all." Will let out a frustrated sigh as he failed to pot the yellow.

"Course I did, call this beginner's luck."

"More like 'I've-played-this-before' luck!"

"Whatever! And look at that the Olivia-mister pots the black and wins. Think that means you'll have to buy me a drink now Will." Olivia laughed.

"Fine. Geesh I said I'd come for one drink and it's turning into ten."

The two of them walked over to the bar. Kris was now deep in conversation with one of the guys working behind the bar, so the two grabbed their drinks and sat down at an empty table.

"Zoë seems to be getting through to Joe," Olivia remarked.

Will looked over at the table and saw Joe was now sitting up laughing with Zoë, "Yeah she is."

"So how are you finding your first day in Hollyoaks?"

"It's certainly different. It seems like a good place to be, a craic, I think that's what people say."

Just then Gilly appeared and tapped Will on the shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, but it is you. That guy off Countdown. Youngest champion. Went to Oxford at the age of 16. I watched you win the final, amazing. I was holding my breath, scared you weren't going to do it mate. It's an honour to meet you." With that Gilly stuck out his hand. Will shook it lightly looking shocked. Gilly walked off with a wave over his shoulder. Olivia burst out laughing.

"Countdown…. champion…ha!" she managed to say in between her laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Will told her smiling "I was trying to keep it secret then a random stranger blurts it out. You're going to tell them all aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Olivia said, before she took a sip of her beer and snorted again. "Countdown!" she said before heading into another fit of giggles, in which this time Will joined her.

_Before at the table_

Joe lay with his head in his hands and jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Go away!" he said sharply.

"No way am I leaving you to wallow in self pity. Talk to me." He heard a feminine voice say behind him. He turned to see Zoë standing behind him. She sat down in the seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Joe tell me."

"Why? You don't care."

"I do care Joe. You may have been the reason why I cried myself to sleep every night, but I do care. I've known you for years Joe and I've never seen you lash out like that, not once. Plus I want to know what possessed you to go out with a bitch like that."

Joe sat up and laughed. "Don't ask. She seemed nice at the start. It was just one big mistake." _Like letting you go._

"But why lash out like that?"

"I don't know. She just infuriates me. She knows how to and that annoys me so much. She's always having digs and is so vindictive. It drives me mad. I know I shouldn't have lashed out though." Joe sighed.

"I guess we all have a breaking point. Yours came out today." Zoë smiled at him.

"Remember when you snapped at Charlie Holloway because he knocked your drink over in the canteen that time. You shouted at him so much, poor guy avoided you for weeks." Joe laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well he'd been annoying me for ages over the past few days, I just snapped. I remember his face, he went so pale." Zoë burst out laughing remembering.

They were actually having a civilised conversation and it felt nice. To laugh together and just talk like friends do. Zoë realised how much she'd missed that when they broke up. When they were together, they could talk for hours about anything and everything. When Joe dumped her and then left a couple of months later for college, she'd realised how much that meant. They'd been more than boyfriend and girlfriend, they'd been good friends. Zoë wanted that again.

"Look Joe," Joe suddenly looked up, she looked serious, "about earlier in the corridor. I should have let you finish. I never gave you a chance; I just thought it wasn't worth it. I remember when you dumped me…"

"Zoë, you don't have to." Joe told her grabbing her hand.

"No Joe, let me. When you dumped me, I cried for so long. I wasn't just crying though because we weren't dating anymore. It was because I'd lost a brilliant mate. I want that again Joe."

"You want to be mates again?" he asked confused.

"Yes I do," Joe's eyes lit up, "but I won't sleep with you." They both laughed and stood up and hugged. They'd missed each other, but neither had realised how much.

"Let's get the others." They strolled over to Kris who was sipping his beer. "Ready to go mate? Where's Jess?"

"Yeah. Oh she headed home in a mood." Kris hopped off the stool. "May I ask why you guys have your arms wrapped around each other? Earlier you didn't speak. Actually you seemed to be giving each others evils all the way here."

"Long story but we made up," Zoë smiled. The three of them headed over to Olivia and Will. Olivia was still in hysterics. "May I ask what's so funny?" Zoë asked her, as she detangled herself from Joe and pulled Olivia up.

"Guess what Will is?" Olivia giggled.

"Shh! Olivia if you tell them!" Will warned.

"COUNTDOWN CHAMPION 2003!" Olivia shouted. All of them, minus Will, burst out laughing.

"Countdown champion!" Kris laughed.

"Okay, this is why I didn't want it coming out." Will muttered.

They all sat down at the table. "No it's a real achievement, really!" Zoë laughed wrapping her arm around Will.

"Let's stay a while longer, I'll get the drinks in," Kris said.

_5 rounds later_

The students staggered out of the bar. "I know," Olivia giggled, "lets have a piggy back race back to the flat. Will and I versus Joe and Zoë. Kris can judge."

"You're on!" Zoë shouted. Olivia jumped onto Will's back and Zoë onto Joe's.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Kris shouted. The students raced into the distance with Kris running right behind the pairs.

A/N: I didn't mean it to be that long, but it just kept growing. Anyway read, please review and enjoy.


End file.
